1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to coating technologies and, particularly, to a magnetron sputtering device.
2. Description of Related Art
A magnetron sputtering device often includes a main body defining a cavity from which, during coating, atmosphere is evacuated to be replaced by an insert gas such as argon (Ar), atoms of which are ionized to Ar ions. The Ar ions bombard a target so atoms of the target are sputtered and deposited workpieces. A magnetic field formed by a permanent magnet fixed in the main body. Magnetic fields of the magnets are superposed, and magnetic density around the outer surface of the target may not be uniform, with more Ar ions are accelerated to portions of the outer surface of the target where the magnetic density is high and less reaching other portions where the magnetic density is low. Efficiency of the process is thus low.
What is needed, therefore, is a magnet mounting system and a magnetron sputtering device utilizing the system to overcome the described limitations.